


Tease

by LeatherlipsIero



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Cheerleader!Gerard, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kissing, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Teasing, Top Frank Iero, jock!frank, quarterback!frank, slightly degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just porn tbh ...</p><p>Gerard has dressed up in a cheerleading outfit the past few days in hope that the Schools quarterback, Frank Iero, will notice him and give in to his teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Gerard heard himself gasp loudly as he was slammed hard against the lockers in the changing room in the now empty school. A set of lips, teeth and a tongue collided suddenly with his own mouth, making his breath hitch and heart jump. 

Kissing back just as desperately, his tongue dancing with the other; rubbing and sucking on it, Gerard felt himself shudder in both fright and pleasure. The pleasure obviously won as a set of large hands found themselves on his ass and squeezed hard making him mewl into the kiss. 

Gerard was actually surprised he had given in so quickly. This was just his third day of teasing him, the king as they called him, or more correctly; Frank Iero the quarterback on their schools football team. 

Today he had worn a cheerleader outfit, just with a much shorter skirt and a tight tank-top, and he had walked straight onto the field like he owned the goddamned place, swinging his rather feminine hips. 

Frank, along with rest of the team had stared shamelessly on him through the whole training session and like the tease Gerard were, he had been aware of the attention and looks he got. And this lead to a lot of bending, stretching and jumping around on thr field. Frank was pretty sure nearly everyone, including him, had walked into the changing room with a raging hard on. 

However, Frank did not like that, not at all. He had known about Gerard's teasing from the second it had started, he knew about the constant and longing looks Gerard used to send him and he was aware of the sultry looks people had on their faces when Gerard went past them. 

Again; Frank did not fucking like that. He was quite possessive and he had his eyes set on the older yet petit looking boy for a while. Gerard was going to be his some way or another, and it seemed like he was just as willing Frank had imagined him to be.   
Breaking the passionate lip lock ever so slowly, Frank stared deep into Gerard's dark and cloudy eyes, smiling arrogantly. 

"You little tease." He growled darkly, leaning in slightly so his warm breath ghosted over Gerard's neck and ear making another set of shivers crawl down the older's spine. 

"You thought I wouldn't give in huh?" He continued to whisper harshly, his breath still fanning over Gerard's sensitive neck. "You thought I wouldn't notice the looks everyone gave you after whoring yourself like that?" Frank spoke a little harsher, his words clouded with lust and possessiveness. 

"Maybe you thought it was okay to whore yourself like that because you thought nobody can have you, because nobody is worthy of you." By this time Frank had leaned even more forwards, so his lips were just barely touching Gerard's earlobe, and even though it was just a slight touch, it still made Gerard emit a breathy moan. 

"P-please.." He mewled, dry humping the quarterback a little just so he would do something. 

"But," Frank spat before biting down at the others delicious pale neck stopping him from moving and squirming beneath him. "it's where you are wrong my dear Gerard, because you're mine!" The yonger locked his dark eyes with Gerard's, they had widened a bit and showed fright, excitement and lastly lust. He smirked at the older's submissiveness. Who would have thought that sassy and snarky little Gerard would be such an obedient little bitch. 

He kissed Gerard again, just with less teeth and tongue. It was warm and passionate with a taste of hidden feelings and this gave Gerard some hope that it wasn't just lust involved. 

Well I mean lust was great and shit, it was after all what Gerard had hoped for, to actually lose his virginity to the extremely hot Frank Iero, but there may or not be some hidden feelings with Gerard as well. 

Lost in the kinda sweet, but rough make out session, Gerard failed to notice Frank's hands travel further up until he felt harsh tugging at his skirt. 

"Off!" The quarterback growled when Gerard broke the lip lock again, only to whimper in a very submissive way. 

When he didn't react fast enough, Frank practically ripped off the teasing fabric and tossed behind him, before slamming the older onto a bench again. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk. And when you finally will be able again, it will be with a very noticeable limp." Poor Gerard couldn't do anything but to moan at the rough promise Frank had growled between the sloppy kisses and bites he had placed all over the older's neck, gripping his hips hard. 

"There," He smirked at the panting male under him. "now can everyone see who you belong to." Again Gerard couldn't help but to moan slightly and blush a deep shade of pink. 

Looking down at where he was gripping the panting and blushing boy, his smirk grew even wider and he chuckled darkly. "Panties? What a naughty, naughty boy you are." He whispered just as darkly. "You really want to be punished, don't you?" Frank asked while rubbing his thumb over the noticeable bulge in the pink lace. 

"P-please.." Gerard moaned shamelessly, he was so turned on right now that he didn't care about embarrassing himself. 

"See the wet spot on your pretty panties? I think you need to be punished after ruining such pretty underwear." Frank tsk'ed and slapped the others thigh making him moan out loud and arch his back. 

"And since they're already ruined, there's no point in keeping them on right?" Another set of ramblings and broken pleas made their way out of Gerard's pink and kiss swollen lips which made Frank rip the panties of like he'd done with the skirt. 

What he did next, surprised Gerard to the core, but it wasn't bad, not at all. 

He flipped the moaning mess of a boy so his face was pressed into the bench and his quivering ass was in the air for everyone to see. 

Suddenly two huge hands was grabbing him on the end of his thighs, trailing higher and higher until they reached his soft butt-cheeks and squeezed them hard, before spreading them. 

"Such a pretty bum you have Gerard." 

Gerard yelped when the familiar hot breath was fanning over his puckering entrance, and again when a warm yet wet fleshy thing- oh! When Frank's tongue licked over his hole. 

Frank Iero was eating him out!

He swiped his tongue over Gerard's hole again, making the owner of the said pretty bum emit a loud delicious filthy moan which made Frank's cock twitch and harden in his already uncomfortable tight pants. 

"A-aah! F-frank!" 

Taking this as a yes for going further, Frank pushed his head closer and started to lick long stripes over the sensitive ring of muscles over and over again 'till Gerard had relaxed enough for him going even further. 

Spreading his ass cheeks more, Frank's tongue finally pushed into the tight heat nearly making poor Gerard cum, but just as fast as the wet muscle had come, it disappeared again making him whine at the loss. 

"P-ple-hease!" 

Gerard was flipped over again only to meet Frank's dark and lusty look. "I have still to punish you babe." He practically purred making the skin on Gerard's back crawl. And with a teasing look he slowly lowered his hands towards his belt and unbuckled just a slowly. He then continued to unzip his pants in the same teasing manner and Gerard couldn't help but to whine desperately. 

He needed his release badly. 

He needed Frank badly!

Finally was the pleasing sound of Frank's pants dropping onto the floor heard and Frank chuckled at the desperate sounds Gerard was still making. 

"Here's what's gonna happen," He purred out getting Gerard's attention immediately. "you're going to prep your tight pink hole while I watch and I'm letting the door stay unlocked so anyone who walks in can see you whoring yourself out to me." Frank's smirk grew even wider when the boy in front of him visibly shuddered by his words. "And then I'm going to fuck you hard and rough like the little slut in you likes." 

Gerard wasted no time in doing what he'd been told when Frank finished his sentence, by sticking his fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking on them. Deciding they were well enough coated in saliva, he pulled them out and trailed his shaking hand down towards his twitching entrance and finally pushed one finger in.

The feeling was by no means foreign, he's fingered himself before, and emitted a few 'ah ah ah's' as he pushed it in and out. 

Frank had never stopped watching the smaller boy when he did exactly what he'd ordered him to do. He was just too fucking obedient!

Now with three fingers inside himself, Gerard's moans had raised in volume and he nearly screamed out when they hit his prostate dead on. 

"F-frankie!" 

By the moan of his own name, Frank snapped out of his trance and walked over to Gerard, placing himself beside the older boy. 

"Here;" He said removing Gerard's fingers, making him whine at the loss again, before lifting him up and placing him in his lap, lining himself up with Gerard's hole before pushing himself inside the tight heat. "Ride me like a good bitch." 

And Gerard moaned, because not only was Frank huge, but he was also thick and it made the burn of the stretch more painfully delicious. "A-ah! Please slow d-down Frank!" 

Frank's eyes widened in concern when he saw he was hurting the other male and stopped immediately. 

"Shit! Sorry Gerard! A-are you okay?" He rambled, breaking the whole bad boy façade. Even though he wanted to fuck the other senseless, he still didn't want to hurt him in any possible way. 

Groaning, Gerard nodded slightly as a few tears escaped his eyes. No one had told him exactly how much it was going to hurt. "Just give me a minute." He managed to grit out. 

After an awkward silence, Frank began to shift slightly because of the kinda uncomfortable position. Well, more like uncomfortable bench. 

Gerard moaned because of that small movement and moved his hands up to grip Frank's board shoulder. "I'm ready." He breathed out before starting to grind his hips up and down. 

Frank, however, groaned, because holy fuck! Gerard was tight as fuck and he was riding him like he belonged into a fucking porn video. 

Unable to hold himself anymore, Frank's hands found themselves gripping Gerard's beautifully pale and thick thighs and he was trusting his own hips trying to match Gerard's rhythm. 

And then Gerard was screaming out and seeing stars, because Frank had hit his prostate, making all of his nerves explode into extreme pleasure all over. "There! Aah, F-frank!" 

Frank chuckled, flipped Gerard over on his back and began to thrust even rougher into the now panting and mewling boy who lay beneath him, hooking his ankles behind Frank's back. He quickly found Gerard's nerve exploding spot again and trusted hard against it; making Gerard scream out in ecstacy. 

"You should see yourself baby." He growled out, thrusting harder into the delicious heat, now slightly wet because of the mix of pre-come and saliva. "Screaming my name like it's the only thing you know. Making everyone hear who you belong to." 

Not fully taking in Frank's words, Gerard nodded anyways, scratching at Frank's muscled back, leaving angry red marks. "That's right babe," Frank continued to chant before biting down at Gerard's pale neck, creating another huge hickey for rest of the school to see. "Let the world know who you belong to." 

"Frank! Feels s-so good- ah!" Gerard was a panting and drooling mess because of Frank's hard trusting and possessiveness. It made Gerard feel more wanted and desired than ever. He couldn't believe that actually Frank fucking Iero was here fucking him into oblivion and another galaxy.

"I'm gonna- ah!" He moaned out when Frank started to hit his prostate faster and harder; losing all rhythm. 

"Fuck." Frank cursed harshly into Gerard's neck, planting a few open mouthed kisses to agree with the older boy's words. 

"Please!" Gerard screamed out, not really knowing what he begged for. Whatever it was, it seemed like Frank understood as he moved one hand to Gerard's leaking member, gripping tight before he started to pump. 

And that friction was just enough, just enough to make Gerard scream Frank's name one last time, seeing stars and cumming quickly all over Frank's hand and their stomachs. 

Feeling Gerard's hot walls clench tightly around him, Frank thrusted once, twice- five times before he came with a groan, biting down at Gerard's shoulder.

Panting hard, Gerard couldn't help the grin forming on his lips in a very satisfied way. 

"That was awesome.."


End file.
